


Accidentally in Love

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [8]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie asks Dee for help and makes a few discoveries in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

Title: Accidentally in Love  
Fandom: Pacific Rim/It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Charlie Kelly/Scientist, Dee Reynolds  
Word Count: 1,081  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of Pacific Rim and Flowers For Charlie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Charlie asks Dee for help and makes a few discoveries in the process.

 

Charlie smiled nervously as Dee opened the door. "You have a few minutes?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Shouldn't you be hanging around with your sciencey boyfriend instead of bothering me?" Muttering under his breath, Charlie pushed past Dee into the apartment. "Why don't you come in, Charlie?"

"Look, I need your help with something. It's really... personal. And you can totally say no. Maybe I can find someone else to help me with this. I mean I could ask Mac or even Dennis. No, I really don't want to talk to Dennis about it. He'll give me that look or make it all really weird. Cricket would probably know." Charlie tugged on his hair. "Talking to Cricket would be worse than dealing with Dennis."

Dee walked over to where Charlie was pacing back and forth. She caught him by the wrist, causing him to skid to a stop. "You haven't been worked up like this in ages. What are you babbling about?"

"I've been sleeping with Harper since we stayed together in Hong Kong, okay?" When Dee made a face, Charlie rolled his eyes. "When I say sleeping, that's exactly what I mean. That's all we do. But it wasn't like sleeping with Frank or Hannibal or those few times with Mac and very much not like when I got really wasted and I came here thinking it was my apartment and you got all screechy and hit me with a shoe when you woke up."

He pulled his wrist free and began to pace again. "When I'm sleeping with him there isn't any kicking or biting or lashing out like with anyone else. I know there isn't because when I've asked him about it, he just gave me a confused look. And sometimes there's even cuddling. You know how I am about things like that, Dee."

Dee sat down on the couch and watched him walk around for a moment before patting the cushion next to her. "Be honest here, Charlie. When you're around him, does it feel like you've got butterflies dancing around in your stomach?"

Charlie sat down, bouncing his legs on the floor. "Sometimes? Harper makes me want to be better at everything. He's so smart and nice and he's not like any of you guys. He doesn't ask me to do things I don't want to do or just want me around to deal with the gross stuff. He doesn't treat me like I'm an idiot either."

"You're not an idiot. Okay, sometimes you do really stupid and weird things, but I think we've all done that." Dee grinned at him. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"What if I don't want to just sleep with him?" Charlie wrapped his arms around himself. "He's one of the really good things in my life and if I do this wrong or screw it up..."

"I've seen the way Harper looks at you. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Dee laughed at the skeptical look on Charlie’s face. “In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you this happy before.”

“So, the reason I came here is because I was hoping maybe you could, I don’t know, give me some pointers or something on how to make him feel good when we’re doing more than sleeping.” Charlie stared at his shoes. “It can’t be too different from what I’ve done before, right?”

“Did you enjoy what you did the times you did it?”

He made a face. “Not really.”

She got to her feet and motioned for Charlie to follow her. “What I’m going to show you stays between us, okay? The guys will never let you live it down if they find out.”

“Dee, I’m not going to have sex with you.”

“You think I’m going to have sex with you?” Dee gagged. “No, that’s not happening. That’s never happening. Oh god, now I have images in my brain I never wanted. Thanks a heap, Charlie.”

“Don’t screech at me, it makes the inside of my skull ache.” Charlie rubbed his temple. “What do you have in mind then?”

“Do you remember Show and Tell when you were a kid?” He nodded, looking confused. “You’re going to sit and pay attention to what I’m showing you. Then you’re going to practice.” When he started to say something, she held up a hand. “Shut up and get in my room. Keep your shoes off my bed.”

\---

“Was that... Was it okay?” Charlie’s eyes fluttered closed when he felt Harper’s fingers stroke his hair. He shifted a little, resting his head on Harper’s chest.

“It was perfect, Charlie.” Harper’s other hand came to rest on Charlie’s back, moving in small circles. He felt the tension leaving Charlie’s body. “The end of the semester is next week. I gave my resignation this morning. I’ve been talking to the head of the science department at a university in Hong Kong. One of their staff members is retiring at the end of the year and I’m their top choice to take his place.” Harper felt Charlie smile against his skin. “As much as I like Hannibal, I’d prefer to have an apartment elsewhere.”

“He owns a bunch of apartment buildings. I’m sure he could rent us something.” Charlie had the feeling the rent would be cheaper than what the apartment was worth. “Can I still sit in on your lectures? You get so excited about all that science stuff. You always have this little smile on your face when you do it too.”

“Of course you can.” Harper had just started to drift off when he heard Charlie whisper his name. “Hrm?”

“I’ve done a ton of stupid or dangerous things in my life, most of which I regret. I don’t regret volunteering for your experiment though, because I never would have met you without it.” Charlie shifted forward, brushing his lips against Harper’s.

“Charlie Kelly, you are a very unique individual.” Harper kissed Charlie, tangling his fingers in Charlie’s hair. “I am lucky to have someone like you in my life.”

“Do you really mean that?” Harper nodded, making a huge smile spread across Charlie’s face. He rested his head on Harper’s chest again. “By the way, we owe Dee dinner and a movie. She helped me with a problem I was having.”

Harper waited for an explanation, but all he heard was the sound of Charlie snoring. “Goodnight, Charlie.”


End file.
